1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications networks and methods and, more particularly, to such a network utilizing parallel cluster computers that allow the integration of local, long distance, international and wireless calling within a plurality of independent ILEC, long distance carriers and wireless suppliers working concurrently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Legacy systems at large are the main reason why large networks do not have real time Information Systems or Hot Billing Systems (HBS). Often, networks are comprised of multiple types of machines of new and old technologies. Networks with multiple vendors' machines do not create records that have the same data structure, file system, or operating system, and sometimes machine protocols are incompatible. Large networks quickly become complex networks just by having legacy systems that require special procedures to properly move data.
With the advent of the global satellite wireless networks, Internet and related technologies, real time billing has become one of the fast growing segments of the economy. Organizational data networks gather, validate, verify and exchange end user information in an effort to understand, for example, the kinds of products, services and qualities consumers value most, and how and why they make such determinations.
With regard to the telecommunications industry, there have long been individual computers loaded with programs for performing TQM data mining, provisioning and billing, which rely upon the processing power and data within the single stand-alone computer. A problem with these single computer applications has been that more processing power and data access capability are needed, as well as reduced bandwidth usage, coupled with web and virtual world access.
Another problem is that local, long distance, international calls and wireless calls due to federal regulation uses distinct networks making the problem of the correlation of billing entities for multinational telecom network virtual impossible. Solutions to these problems are presented in the published doctoral dissertation of the present inventor, entitled Designing Hot billing Systems for Large Volume and or Complex Network submitted for the degree of Doctor of Philosophy in Management for the present inventor at California Coast University in November of 1999, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Also incorporated by reference are the contents of a provisional patent application filed by the present inventor on Feb. 24, 2000, Ser. No. 60/184,537, entitled Intelligent Component Billing System. “Real Time Solutions for the Next Generation Internet” © 2002 by Richard S. Paiz a book that furthers explains the Supercomputer technology.
Accordingly, there is an established need for real time billing that makes sure that all the transactions are rated in a timely manner to avoid fraud, and insures that the consumer at large get the best quality and service of product. This technology performs telecommunications transactions that overcome the drawbacks and limitations of the prior art by allowing multiple concurrently working nodes to convert the information in real time into a standardized method that enables the system to distribute the load and tasks within its available resources at the incipiency of a call anywhere in the world.
It is thus an object of the invention for the system to validate and verify each end user with accurate geographic locations, age of person, and other data mining demographics to make participating more effective and efficient and proactively avoid chum and fraud. Each call is validated and the actual end user's location at incipiency is identified so that the supplier system Leg A is immediately known at based on the call pattern a Vector and Leg B with tandem path can be assigned.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a computer network system that parallels and simulates a plurality of concurrently working sovereign telecommunication wireless and Telco networks service global end users.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a computer network system having the capability to instantaneously generate, plot and update specific telecommunication data. To have multiple dedicated computers to identify patterns of behavior of Telco, Wireless, and global networks, and then have higher members of the supplier system hierarchy to correlate this information by using pre-calculated information of its subordinates to further verify the accuracy of the consolidation of the network information.
It is another object of this invention to create a system based on U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,893 that possess three concurrent hierarchies that will analyze and resolve the billing of calls. The lowest tiers are considered ILEC, the middle tiers national networks, and the summit tiers global international long distance networks.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a network system, which maximizes network-processing power by shunting calls from computers momentarily operating at or near capacity, and thus having smaller buffers to less-taxed computers having larger buffers. Preferably, this process of sharing available resources between members of the systems mimics lateral and vertical synergy in human organizations.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a computer network system which concurrently converts real time data feed into optimized primed lingua franca Vector correlated CDR with patterns so that every node of the supplier system by using lateral and vertical synergy can process the work of another node. Global network resources of non-peak time networks will be used to avoid clogs and resource intensive transactions behaving as if nodes belonging to a geographic region the other side of the world where the actual peak time traffic is occurring.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a computer network which minimizes bandwidth usage by performing schedule and synchronized activities with participating nodes. That is, wherein the Supercomputer based on historical data can accurately project future trends of resource needs to update end users software to avoid clogs in the system. Preferably, a Summit Tier updates all of the components by sending only summarized information packets to its organizational subordinates.
It is a yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a network system that assimilates whatever spaghetti each participating networks has which operates in conjunction with antiquated billing, provisioning and data warehouse suppliers technology, so that existing equipment is not wasted and the cost of updating is minimized.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a network system, wherein the system performs network troubleshooting functions aimed at minimizing down time and platform failure, by warning a repair crew almost immediately of the nature and location of a problem. Preferably, in this manner, the system is maintained via a proactive preventative maintenance program.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a system, which is relatively redundant, standard, easily upgradeable and inexpensive to assemble and operate.